You have something to tell me, right?
by naerossi
Summary: "Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak datang, teme!" "Harus berapa kali kubilang, kalau aku tidak bisa datang!" Dedicated for Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2011. AU. Sorry for bad summary. All hail S.N, long live N.S.!


Fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2011. All hail S.N, long live N.S!

Tema: S.N. Hint Quote. AU.

**Keterangan:**

Normal (present)

Italic (past)

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong> © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**You have something to tell me, right?** © **naerossichan**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lapangan di Gelanggang Olahraga Konoha malam itu dipenuhi sinar lampu yang cukup menyilaukan. Sorak sorai penonton juga sudah mulai terdengar, mengingat pertandingan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi.

"YAH! Cepatlah datang, Teme! Sebentar lagi mau mulai nih!" diam beberapa detik dan ia berucap dengan emosi lagi, "kubunuh kalau sampai tidak datang!"

.

_Pemuda pirang berseragam berantakan itu berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia pulang jam lima sore karena harus membersihkan gudang, sebagai hukuman karena tadi pagi terlambat lagi masuk jam fisika. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal._

"_BELAGU!"_

_Ia mengernyit ketika telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar suara bentakan dari jauh. Sepertinya dari arah gedung olahraga di belakang sekolah._

"_Cih, Uchiha..."_

_Bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia tidak meladeni rasa ingin tahunya. Benar saja, disana ada seseorang yang sepertinya dikerumuni beberapa senior... tunggu, sepertinya ia kenal anak itu, sepertinya mereka sekelas. 'Ah, Sasuke?'_

"_Cuma karena tampangmu lumayan, jangan kira kau bisa seenaknya tebar pesona begitu ya! Baru kelas satu saja sudah belagu!"_

_Si anak yang dikerumuni hanya memasang tampang datar, tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun. "Hn, terimakasih atas pujiannya."_

_Naruto mendelik. Anak itu bodoh atau cari mati sih?_

"_K-KAU!" senior yang daritadi paling banyak bicara itu melayangkan tinju tepat ke muka si Uchiha, tapi kepalan tangannya tertahan oleh tangan seseorang. Si senior mengernyit melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Sasuke sendiri tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti._

"_Hei kakak, apa sistem keroyokan memang sudah tradisi di sekolah ini?"_

"_Siapa kau ikut campur, hah?"_

"_Jangan macam-macam dengan temanku, ya!"_

.

Sebuah ruang kerja yang di dalamnya hanya ada suara deru mesin pendingin udara―dan percakapan via telepon sang empunya ruangan.

"Tidak bisa, usuratonkachi. Ini rapat penting, jadi―hei―"

Suara sambungan telepon yang ditutup. Uchiha Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan datar―siapa yang tahu kalau ia sebenarnya sedang galau, ekspresinya selalu begitu dalam keadaan apapun.

Selagi mengecek beberapa berkas dan data yang diperlukan, perhatiannya beralih lagi pada ponselnya yang bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Si bodoh itu―harus berapa kali ia bilang kalau hari ini ada rapat penting untuk perusahaan? Imagenya akan buruk kalau ia tidak hadir―dan ayahnya tidak akan suka itu. Toh jika pertandingan hari ini ia tidak hadir, tidak akan berpengaruh banyak. Bocah itu akhir-akhir ini mulai populer, pasti banyak gadis-gadis yang heboh meneriakkan namanya dari bangku penonton. Hn, bahkan Sasuke bisa membayangkan si pirang tolol itu cengar-cengir mengetahui dia punya banyak fans. Dasar usuratonkachi.

_._

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sama-sama tertunduk diam di depan meja Tsunade-sensei. Bedanya, Naruto tertunduk sambil sesekali meringis karena pipi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya lebam gara-gara perkelahian tadi._

"_Jadi, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," sensei berambut pirang itu menatap tajam dua murid di depannya._

"_Aku sedang berjalan di koridor dan melihat Sasuke dikeroyok, jadi aku menolongnya,"_

_Mata Tsunade kini beralih sepenuhnya pada Sasuke, "benar begitu, Sasuke? Siapa yang mengeroyokmu dan kenapa?"  
><em>

"_Aku tidak tahu apa masalah mereka denganku dan aku juga tidak meminta anak ini untuk menolongku,"_

_Naruto mendelik, "kau ini tidak tahu terimakasih! Setidaknya kau harus membelaku sedikit dong!"_

.

Naruto sudah bersiap bersama rekan setimnya. Bedanya, teman-temannya sedang meregangkan tubuh dan berlari-lari kecil, sedangkan ia hanya mondar-mandir sambil menatap emosi pada ponselnya.

"Naruto! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tenang saja, nanti juga Sasuke datang!"

Yang ditegur hanya mendelik, darimana Kiba tahu kalau ia menunggu Sasuke? Ah sudahlah, sekarang ia tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan itu. "Tidak, dia bilang dia tidak akan datang."

Melihat raut temannya yang terlihat makin cemberut, Kiba jadi tidak enak sendiri. "Eh benarkah? Ah, dia kan orang sibuk, mungkin dia sedang ada pekerjaan penting atau semacamnya..."

"Pekerjaan penting apanya... Aku bisa terima kalau dia tidak datang di acara-acara lain, tapi ini kejuaraan nasional! Hanya saat ini aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku bisa jadi atlet yang hebat dan punya banyak fans, jadi dia tidak akan mengejekku lagi seenaknya! Dia harus melihatku terlihat keren di lapangan!"

Kalimat terakhir membuat si pemuda bertato segitiga sedikit sweatdrop.

_._

_Naruto memainkan ujung pensilnya di atas meja. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin, ia jadi tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok si pantat ayam itu. Apa-apaan, dia sudah menolongnya sampai babak belur dan dimarahi Tsunade-sensei, tapi orang itu tidak mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali? Jangankan berterima kasih, saat mereka berpapasan saja Sasuke mengacuhkannya, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Cih, Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada orang seperti itu._

"_Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_Naruto terlonjak kaget. Asuma-sensei sudah berdiri dengan tampang garang di samping mejanya._

"_Bisa-bisanya kamu melamun saat saya sedang menerangkan?" Naruto menelan ludah dengan tampang horor._

"_M-maaf sensei..."_

"_Sekarang, kerjakan di papan tulis soal yang saya berikan tadi!"_

_Si bocah pirang mematung di mejanya. Dia benar-benar tidak punya ide tentang apa yang harus dia tulis sebagai jawaban soal aljabar itu. Saat sedang galau seperti itu, sudut matanya melihat tangan kanan Sasuke yang berada satu bangku di depannya menggenggam sebuah kertas kecil. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau itu ditujukan untuknya._

_Naruto berdiri membawa buku catatannya, dan tanpa sepengetahuan sensei mengambil kertas dari tangan Sasuke. Dan benar saja, ketika ia diam-diam membuka kertas itu dibalik buku catatannya, isinya adalah jawaban soal._

.

Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya dengan gusar. "Apa sih, dobe? Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa!"

Biasanya si Uchiha bungsu itu selalu terlihat tenang dalam situasi segawat apapun, tapi entah kenapa bocah pirang itu selalu bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan emosi―walaupun sedikit. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia bisa saja tidak ikut rapat ini, toh ia tidak akan dipecat atau semacamnya―bagaimanapun keluarganya tetaplah pemegang saham terbesar, haha―tapi tetap saja seorang Uchiha tidak bisa menurunkan imagenya begitu saja.

"Uchiha, semua sudah hadir. Kita mulai sebentar lagi," Sasuke mengangguk sekilas pada si eksekutif muda bermarga Hyuuga.

.

"_Kau ini bebal atau apa? Sudah sejam baru selesai lima soal," ujar Sasuke sebal yang sudah menyelesaikan soal-soal bagiannya setengah jam lalu. Mereka harus menyelesaikan lima puluh soal fisika dari Tsunade-sensei sebagai hukuman dari insiden berkelahi tempo hari._

"_Iya, iya! Aku kan bukan kau, tuan jenius," gerutu si cowok pirang, "kalau kau mau pulang duluan, pulang saja sana,"_

"_Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai,"_

"_Kenapa? Kau takut aku tidak akan mengerjakannya? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab seperti itu," Naruto tetap menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya frustasi, "atau jangan-jangan kau mengkhawatirkanku?"_

_Sasuke menyipit. "Jangan bodoh. Aku khawatir kau mati mengenaskan karena otak bebalmu itu tidak kuat mengerjakan soal-soal ini,"_

"_GAH! Dasar teme!"_

_Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa waktu. Bedanya Sasuke terdiam sambil memejamkan mata dengan earphone di telinganya sedangkan Naruto terdiam sambil mengerjakan soal di depannya dengan frustasi. Wajahnya juga tampak kelelahan._

"_Ne, Sasuke," yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, tapi entah kenapa Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke mendengarkannya, "kenapa tadi siang kau membantuku?"_

"_Aku tidak membantumu," tanggapnya singkat._

_Naruto menoleh sambil mendelik, "kalau memang tidak berniat membantuku, lalu kenapa kau memberiku jawaban soal tadi?"_

_Sasuke masih tetap pada posisinya. "Aku cuma tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan Asuma-sensei selama setengah jam ke depan hanya gara-gara kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal, dobe."_

"_Iya, ternyata kau memang mengkhawatirkanku, akui saja~ ah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau perhatian juga padaku, Sas'ke~"_

"_Sepertinya memang percuma bicara dengan idiot sepertimu,"_

_Si bocah pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "GAH! Bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin membantuku, iya kan teme?"_

_Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyebalkan khas Uchiha-nya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau benar-benar ingin aku membantumu ya?"_

_Naruto terkesiap. Akh, sial! Kenapa juga dia ini._ _Terlibat dengan orang jenius-tapi-autis ternyata benar-benar membutuhkan persiapan mental ekstra―tapi entah kenapa ia menikmati saat-saatini. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan soal di depannya. Lagi-lagi menit-menit berlalu dalam diam._

"_Sejam lagi kau ada latihan, kan?"_

_Sekali lagi Naruto mendelik. "Ah! Aku lupa, bagaimana ini!" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "mana masih ada sepuluh soal lagi..."_

_Si rambut gelap menghela napas bosan, "Sini, berikan lembar soalmu. Terpaksa aku turun tangan juga,"_

_Uzumaki Naruto membeku. Apa? Orang ini baru saja menawarkan bantuan lagi? Tadi siang saja sudah membuatnya cukup kaget. Apa anak ini salah makan tadi pagi?_

"_Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran, usuratonkachi. Kalau aku membiarkanmu bekerja sendiri, mungkin akan selesai besok pagi..."_

.

"Cepat datang, teme! Lima menit lagi mulai!"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus datang? Toh nanti juga kita bertemu, apartemen kita kan sebelahan,"

Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto menggeram di seberang sana, "karena kau punya hal untuk kau katakan padaku, brengsek!"

"...apa?"

"Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak datang!"

Sasuke bergeming.

_._

_Naruto meregangkan tangannya dan berseru dengan tampang bahagia. "Ahh selesai juga! Terimakasih ya teme~" entah kesambet apa, tangan Naruto terulur begitu saja mengacak rambut pantat ayam mencuat itu._

"_Hei! Menyentuhku sekali lagi, kubunuh kau."_

_Si bocah pirang bergidik juga mendapat deathglare seperti itu. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau senyum jahil tidak terbentuk dengan segera di bibirnya. "Benarkah~? Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hm? Hm? Sasuke-chan~?"_

"_Kuperingatkan, Uzumaki Naruto..."_

"_Tehee~ kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Kau mulai menyukaiku, eh? Akui saja~"_

"_Dasar idiot!"_

.

Beberapa peserta rapat saling berpandangan bingung. Uchiha Sasuke tidak biasanya seperti ini, dia berkali-kali salah ucap ketika memimpin rapat. Terlihat sekali ia tidak konsentrasi.

Sasuke sempat melirik ke ayahnya, yang melempar tatapan tajam. Sial, pasti gara-gara bocah pirang itu. Melirik jam di tangan kirinya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan usai. Seharusnya masih sempat.

"Rapat hari ini, cukup sampai disini..."

.

"_Sasuke! Ayo kita makan ramen bersama!"_

"_Aku tidak suka ramen,"_

"_Ayolah! Kutraktir deh!"_

"_Tidak mau! Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menggangguku, heh?"_

_Si bocah pirang dengan seragam berantakan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "habis, kau selalu terlihat sendirian sih... apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari hanya membaca buku begitu?"_

"_Setidaknya buku-bukuku tidak berisik sepertimu,"_

"_Che. Kau bilang begitu padahal kalau aku tidak ada, kau pasti mencariku, kan? Kemarin Hinata bilang padaku, kau yang meletakkan handuk di kepalaku ketika aku ketiduran di aula..."_

.

Sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap itu melaju dengan kecepatan sangat rendah. Bagaimana tidak, jalan menuju tempat diadakannya pertandingan itu hampir macet total. Gedungnya bahkan sudah terlihat, tapi bahkan ia tidak yakin setengah jam lagi ia akan sudah sampai di sana atau belum. Rasanya ia ingin turun dari mobilnya saja dan berlari kesana―memangnya ia sedang ada di drama percintaan apa? Si pirang itu memang membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau. Ia mengecek ponselnya, Naruto tidak menelepon maupun mengirim pesan lagi, apa dia benar-benar marah? Meskipun menyebalkan, entah kenapa rasanya aneh juga kalau layar ponselnya tidak berkedip memunculkan nama usuratonkachi itu.

Bersandar sambil menghela napas, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. 'Dia bilang tadi aku harus datang karena _aku_ punya sesuatu yang harus dikatakan? Memangnya aku mau mengatakan apa? Apa aku berjanji akan mengatakan sesuatu?'

.

"_Sasuke,"_

"_Hn,"_

"'_Suke,"_

"_Apa, bodoh?"_

"_Apa kau menyukaiku?"_

_Sasuke memutar mata. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"_

"_Kau menyukaiku, kan?"_

"_Kau ini terlalu banyak makan ramen sampai otakmu menyusut ya?"_

_Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke yang duduk bersandar pada pohon di sebelahnya. "Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, kau mau jawab apa?"_

_Yang ditanya masih memejamkan mata dengan earphone di telinganya, menikmati angin semilir musim semi yang membelai mereka berdua dengan lembut._

_Naruto kembali pada posisinya yang tidur telentang di rumput, dengan dua tangan menyangga belakang kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau mendengarkan, jangan pura-pura,"_

_Selama beberapa saat mereka sama-sama terdiam, yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik semak yang diterpa angin._

"_Kau mau aku menjawab apa?"_

_Naruto langsung bangkit dengan mata berbinar menatap pemuda berambut gelap di sampingnya, "Jadi? Kita?"_

"_Buktikan dulu kalau kau bisa menjadi orang yang berguna, dobe. Aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan menyusahkanku karena tingkahmu yang suka mencampuri urusan orang dan sembrono itu..."_

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Gelanggang olah raga itu sudah sepi. Ia berjalan ke ruang tunggu, ruang loker pemain, semua sudah sepi. Bagus, Naruto pasti akan marah sekali padanya.

Sasuke sudah berbalik sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat sesampainya di rumah nanti―mau tidak mau ia jadi merasa bersalah juga―ketika di bangku penonton dekat pintu keluar gedung ia melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di lantai dengan ababil. Sekali lihat saja Sasuke sudah tahu, rambut pirangnya yang basah oleh keringat dan seragam kebanggaan bernomor punggung 9 itu. Mungkin karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan, orang itu menoleh.

"AH! TEME! Kenapa baru datang?" Melihat Naruto setengah berlari ke arahnya, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bersiap mendapat pukulan di perut atau tendangan di kakinya. Tapi tanpa terduga, yang ia dapati malah cengiran lebar dari pemuda pirang di depannya. Dan tangan tan-nya yang teracung dengan sebuah medali dengan bandul berwarna emas.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis sedikit terangkat. Wow, ternyata ia berhasil juga.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Selamat atas kemenangan tim-mu," katanya singkat.

"Bukan itu―yah itu juga ingin kudengar sih, tapi yang lainnya!"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Apa? Ah, maaf karena aku terlambat,"

"Bukan itu juga―ARGH! Apa kau tidak ingat sesuatu?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Ini!" Naruto mengacungkan medali emas di tangannya, "aku memenangkan medali emas di kejuaraan nasional, apa ini belum cukup?"

Tiba-tiba pemahaman menyapu otak Sasuke. _Ah, ini yang dia maksud. Makanya ia ngotot menyuruhku datang kesini._

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Hn,"

"Cuma 'hn'? Jadi iya atau tidak?"

"Aku jawab pun tidak ada bedanya, perlakuanku padamu tidak akan berubah,"

"Setidaknya jawab dengan jelas, teme! Aku sudah berusaha keras mendapatkan ini! Apa ini belum cukup?"

"Dasar idiot, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan begitu,"

.

"_Cih, jangan sombong mentang-mentang kau lulus dengan nilai lebih bagus dariku ya! Aku akan tunjukkan kalau aku bisa jadi atlet basket yang hebat! Ingat janjimu ya!"_

"_Che. Lakukan saja sesukamu, usuratonkachi. Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menyerah duluan,"_

.

"Haaah~ ya sudah kalau kau masih belum mau menjawabnya juga. Aku tidak tahu harus menjadi seperti apa supaya kau mau menerimaku, tapi kita lihat saja nanti aku bisa menjadi sehebat apa, hehe..." ujar Naruto ringan sambil melenggang keluar dari gedung olahraga itu dengan kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku mengatakannya tiga tahun yang lalu, kenapa kau masih belum menyerah juga?"

_**.**_

_**Naruto berbalik dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, tapi Sasuke bisa menangkap kesungguhan dalam suaranya, "Jika kau menungguku menyerah, kau akan menungguku selamanya."**_

_**.**_

_-fin-_

Halo, lama tak jumpa, Nae disini!

Sekian lama hiatus, saya memberanikan diri membuat fic untuk N.S. Day! Dengan proses pengetikan kilat, mengais draft yang belum sempat diselesaikan, dan perombakan disana-sini tepat sebelum dipost, akhirnya kelar juga (meskipun tanpa proofread) XD #slap ah, dan juga banyak banyak terima kasih untuk Asuka-chan (?) yang sudah mau saya ajak diskusi berkepanjangan demi fic ini, ahahay. Terimakasih untuk semua dukunganmu, ya! Love ya! dikata radio apa, kirim-kirim salam.

Oh iya, jadi quotes terakhir itu, quotesnya Naruto yang saya ambil untuk tema fic ini Maksud saya, kalimat itu diucapkan Naruto di _past_ maupun _present_. Tapi maksud saya nyampe nggak ya? Dan maaf juga kalau karakter Naruto jadi ababil banget disini, saya biasa bikin SasuNaru, jadi rada susah bikin Naruto jadi seme -,-a

Terima kasih sudah membaca, komentar pembaca tentu sangat saya harapkan. Review, please? ^^

All Hail S.N, long live N.S!


End file.
